A second chance at perfection
by whitney5678
Summary: They were all given a seccond chance at love. Three milleniums later, they meet but with no recollection.Or so they think. senshigeneral usamamo
1. Chapter 1

An: Okay my second attempt at a sailor moon fic. I will be updating my other stories soon. Anyway on with the show.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. IF I DID THE GENERALS WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH THE SENSHI.

A second chance at perfection

Prolouge: Judgement

Five young men lay commatose on the cold hard marble floor, each man was

bespattered with blood, sweat, and dirt. They were all very noble men once. They

were often associated with honor, glory, loyalty, and love. They all had this but it

was all quickly lost. A twist of fate was what changed it all. For jelousy is a dangerous thing when a woman is involed, and thus our story begins.

"Get up you betrayers of earth and duty. Get up for you can not sleep any longer.

Sleep longer and your judgment will never be passed. Now arise," the maroon eyed senshi commanded. With the tap of her staff on the floor, a jolt was sent through their once un-moving bodies. The leader of the lot was the first to stir. His silvery grey eyes opened and he quickly picked himself up off of the white marble. The next to rise was a sky blue eyed youth who grumbled in reply to the kick he had received. Thus the other three rose and stood to attention as the time guardian's intent gaze roamed over them.

"It appears that you must be made to look more presentable," she murmered.

With a wave of her hand, they instantly looked more "presentable."

"Follow me," she said turning and heading through a 100 foot tall white door. They

followed silently single file and instantly droped to one knee as they were infront of

royalty higher than they.

"You are all here for judgement," The former silver haired Queen of the Moon said.

"Judgement for your crimes," the former Queen of Mercurey said.

"Your betrayals," the former Jenovian King of Jupiter said harshly.

"Of your land," the former War King of Mars said.

"Your hearts," the former seductive Queen of Venus said.

"You have been condemed for two millenia of solitude from earth. The silver alliance no longer exists. The nine planets have been destroyed as have their rulers. We are all in the hall of time. A realm that only we are the inhabitants of. You five will be evaluatted and watched," the silver haired Queen said. Her hands were placed neatly in her lap.

"The Princesses will pass two millenia without you. We are still trying to determine

whether or not you shall return by the third millenia," the golden haired Queen said.

"You are dismissed," the War King said.

"If I may, your majesty," the former Prince of Earth said to the former Queen of

the Moon.

"Yes Endymion," she said her silvery blue eyes flashing.

"Where is the Princess Serenity?" he asked cautiously.

"The location of my daughter is NONE of your concern," she said tightly.

"Of course, excuse my rudeness for asking such a question," he said bowing and

stepping back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jedite's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"King Aeries where is the Princess Reitera?" I asked unabashed.

"She is not yours to inquire of General!" He bellowed rising from his throne.

I bowed in reply and followed my comrades out of the chamber. Lady Pluti led us

to our living quarters. And I must say we were all relieved to see that they were inhabitable.

The walls were a soft natural white (they were not white enough to blind us), the floor was a light wood, twenty rows of bookcases lined the walls (to which Zosite quicky went to), there was a large window with a spacious balcony (Nephrite quickly retreated to this area), there was a fireplace with five chairs located right between two bookcases (Endymion quickly sat by the fire), and there was a large set of double doors that led to the training grounds and garden (of course Kunzite went to this area, sword in hand). I sighed and, controling my rage, followed him.

He moved as fluidly and quickly as a serpent, going from one technique to the other. I brought out my bow and arrow and tapped him on the shoulder. I asked to join him, or I would, have had I not had my feet kicked from under me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kunzite's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swung around and kicked his feet from under him, his only reply was an ompf and a deadly glare. I offered him my hand which he took as I helped him off of the ground.

"I forgot about that, or was that your way of getting your anger out?" he said

raising a golden brow.

"Yes you may join me," I said simply and then we trained. He had his magniificent

red and black bow and arrow that Princess Reitera had given him. He notched a red feathered arrow on to the bow and fired. I deflected it and soon started to sweat

as he continued to fire more arrows and I continued to deflect them.

"I'm going to leave you now to sort out your thoughts," he said retreiveing the last

arrow. I nodded in reply. He left and I trained longer, my thoughts wandered to

how I had first met my golden haloed angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was eight and my mother was still alive. I had inherited my silvery grey eyes from her and the silver hair from my father.

"Kunzite Malachite Shin you will come to your father's banquet and that is final,"

she said her silver grey eyes flashing and her pale blonde hair swooshing as she

left the room. I sighed and quickly followed, my cape billowing out behind me.

I waited at the top of the stairs to be announced and walked down. I heard

the crowd gasp as my booted foot touch the bottom of the stairs and turned to

see gold and yellow tumble down the stairs. I rushed up as the petite body

touched the third stair and scooped the small body up into my arms. Her small hands grasped my shoulders and then she looked up. I was lost in a sea of dark blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We met eleven years later. She was once again a vision of gold and sun kissed blond hair this time with the shape and grace of a woman. At 18 years-old every man wanted her. She had the look of a goddess at five feet ten inches, a slender, but voluptuous, hour glass figure, and full pink lips. I shook my head sheathed my sword, and walked down the stairs to my room. The others had retired long before I had, but this was often not uncommon. I always did seem to stay awake at night. I opened the door, located my bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

AN:WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD? BAD? Stop? Continue? Please leave constructive critisism. LATERS


	2. The decision

An: I wrote his fic a while ago and it is not complete but I have decided to type it up. Just so everyone knows,

because all of the girls are eighteen- years- old, Usagi is more mature in this fic.

The Generals and Senshi belong to the creator of sailor moon. If I owned them I'd make them all couples.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beeping of the clock woke her and she, used to this, sprinted to her window and jumped out. She landed as graceful as a cat and ran to Juban Park. Her companions were there and she instantly sprung into action. With a wave of her wrist the Youma was destroyed. She made the sign of V for victory, or perhaps her planet, but her heart was not in it though. Nor was the yell of triumph from her comrades.

Venus POV

"We're free," I said at last as we looked at each other.

"Yep," replied Usagi. This was unusual of her.

"Yes," said Amy.

"MMM hmm," said Makoto in agreement.

"Great!" added Rei.

An awkward silence fell over them.

"I can't do THIS any more!" Rei shouted.

" I know what you mean. We're nearly eighteen- years- old. We shouldn't have to fight yoma any more," Makoto added.

"According to my readings, there should not be any more yoma ever again," said Amy.

"At eighteen years old, not having a steady relationship or a social life makes me feel kind of empty," Usagi said.

" I can't take these memories any more either. They're too painful," I said.

"You have them too?" enquired Rei.

" I can assume that all of us do then?" asked Amy. The remaining women nodded their heads in agreement.

";We can't tell Luna or Artemis. I think that I would prefer to start over and live a normal life, without powers," said Usagi. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement once more.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed. We formed a circle, closed our eyes in concentration, held our henshin pens in our hands, and returned our powers to our transformation items.

"Take it back, Take it all back! We no longer wish to be Sailor Senshi. We want to start over!" I yelled. After I exclaimed this, I watched as my friends, as well as I, dropped to the floor unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FIN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry, I know it's not much, but give me feedback on what you think. RR.


	3. Author note!

I am alive and I am in the process of finding a beta reader to edit my five as they were poorly written xD


End file.
